The present invention relates generally to the detection and treatment of diseased and/or abnormal biological materials, such as cells and/or tissues, and relates more particularly to the detection and treatment of diseased and/or abnormal biological materials using photonics.
The use of photonics to image biological materials, to detect abnormal and/or diseased states present therein and/or to treat such abnormalities and disease states has become increasingly more prevalent over the last several years. Examples of patents directed to the use of photonics in the foregoing types of applications include the following, all of which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,516, inventors Alfano et al., issued Aug. 4, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,494, inventor Alfano, issued Aug. 27, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,496, inventors Alfano et al., issued Nov. 29, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,075, inventors Alfano et al., issued Oct. 29, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,398, inventors Alfano et al., issued Jul. 21, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,018, inventors Alfano et al., issued Sep. 20, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,767, inventors Alfano et al., issued Nov. 21, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,410, inventors Alfano et al., issued Nov. 16, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,872, inventors Alfano et al., issued Mar. 15, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,402, inventors Alfano et al., issued Jun. 3, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,910, inventor Alfano, issued Dec. 12, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,368, inventors Alfano et al., issued Dec. 6, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,108, inventor Alfano, issued May 9, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,429, inventors Alfano et al., issued Jul. 1, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,458, inventors Alfano et al., issued Apr. 29, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,429, inventors Alfano et al., issued Jan. 20, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,399, inventors Alfano et al., issued Feb. 17, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,081, inventors Alfano et al., issued Jun. 23, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,656, inventors Alfano et al., issued Sep. 1, 1998; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,988, inventors Alfano et al., issued Sep. 29, 1998.
One of the primary benefits of the photonic approach to imaging and examining biological materials is that said imaging and examination can be conducted in vivo in a patient with little risk of injury to the patient. This is to be contrasted with certain conventional imaging techniques, such as X-ray imaging, which involves subjecting a patient to potentially harmful X-ray radiation, and with certain conventional examination techniques, such as biopsy and histological evaluation, which cannot be conducted in vivo. Where the organ or tissue to be examined is located internally, the photonic approach to examination typically involves inserting optical fibers, typically disposed within an endoscope or similar device, into the patient's body in proximity to the area to be examined. The area to be examined is irradiated with light transmitted thereto by the optical fibers, and the light from the irradiated area is collected and transmitted by the optical fibers to a spectroscopic device or camera and computer for observation and analysis.
As can readily be appreciated, one of the current limitations on the use of photonics to image, examine and/or treat biological materials located inside a patient is the ability to access the biological materials wished to be examined using optical fibers and/or endoscopes.